


A Cold Reunion

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Darkened Silence [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Language, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: A Cold Reunion<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters: First Aid, Will Lennox, Protectobots, Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ironhide, ensemble<br/>Summary: It was a rather unexpected place for a reunion.<br/>Prompt 1: Reunion<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: violence, language<br/>Notes: A brief look into a possible future bit of the Darkened Silence AU.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Cold Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Cold Reunion  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: First Aid, Will Lennox, Protectobots, Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ironhide, ensemble  
> Summary: It was a rather unexpected place for a reunion.  
> Prompt 1: Reunion  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: violence, language  
> Notes: A brief look into a possible future bit of the Darkened Silence AU.

Why the Cybertronian had picked such a cold landscape like Russia to make land fall in was beyond him. But of course this was the place where their Autobot allies had calculated that it would land.

Why did it have to pick such a cold place?

At least Ironhide and the others had chosen to land in warmer locations before all hell had broken loose in Mission City. 

So why did this one have to be like Megatron have make land fall in such a cold place, was it trying to kill itself?

He glanced around at the snowy Russian landscape that led up the summit of the mountain, Vostryaki. 

"Hey Ironhide! Any signal from this incoming rogue?"

"None. Jazz says that it should be incoming to this location in two minutes and that they haven't identified who are or their faction signals."

"So be ready for anything then."

"Yes."

"Great.."

There was a brief momentary silence, before Ironhide shifted towards Ratchet slightly and then there was static on their communication lines before Jazz's voice came through somewhat clearly.

"Hey guys, the Cybertronian is now incoming quick and hot. Looks like the submit is where it'll hit."

"We got it from here Jazz. Thanks."

"I hear ya man. Jazz out."

Glancing over at Epps, he nodded slightly indicating that they should still be watchful for anything and then quickly turned his attention back to the three Autobots with them as they shifted quickly and turned their heads to look at the sky.

He heard the sound of the incoming Cybertronain before he even saw it in the sky above them, the cometary form of the Cybertronain lit in fire and dark smoke lit the sky before it hit the mountain sending up frozen tundra debris into the air. 

They ducked reflexively even as the three Autobots covered them with their hands and armored arms, then as the dust settled they moved forward cautiously towards the crater. 

Something about the situation didn't seem right as they approached the crater their weapons raised and ready for anything. Well anything that included fighting against something bigger than themselves and survive the fire fight.

"Well that's odd.. why isn't it moving or at least trying to get away?"


End file.
